It is known to provide an interior trim panel for a vehicle, and components thereof, which is aesthetically and/or tactilely pleasing to the vehicle occupants. Such trim panels may include a cavity, such as a map pocket, covered by an articulating cover, or door. However, known articulating doors are typically complex and require many components and complex and expensive methods of manufacturing. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved method of manufacturing an articulating door for a cavity formed in an interior vehicle trim panel.